


Welcome Home

by derekstilinskis



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Sex, blindfold, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinskis/pseuds/derekstilinskis
Summary: winn and clark move in to a new apartment. what better way to give a welcome home to the place?





	Welcome Home

winn has both hands on clark’s shoulders, guiding him through the doorway.

“winn, where have you brought me?” clark asks, looking around blindly, the black blindfold covering his sight.

“i’ll tell you when i take it off,” winn answers with a smirk.

a few months ago, clark moved into national city. originally, he stayed with winn to get on his feet, but the two ended up getting close and moving in together, dating a short period after that.

and so, for the past few months winn had been apartment hunting. he did this all behind clark’s back, wanting to keep it a full surprise for him. he’d moved the furniture in with the help of lena and kara, who’d also found a nice place right down the block. except for the bed he moved this morning. that was a pain in the ass.

“winn!” clark says, getting impatient.

“okay, okay, sheesh,” winn chuckles. his hands go to untie the blindfold. winn shoves it unto his pocket. he leans up to clark’s ear. “we’ll need that for later.” 

clark snorts before finally opening his eyes, taking in the new sights before him.

winn bites his lip in anticipation. did clark like it?

“winn...” clark stops, falling silent, and winn takes that as a bad sign.

“you don’t like it. fuck, i knew i should’ve gone with something—“ 

“winn, i love it!” clark interrupts him.

“god, you hate it-“ winn stops. “wha- oh, you love it! oh, thank god.” 

clark takes another look around before turning to winn. he cups the mans face in his hands and kisses him softly.

“i love it,” clark repeats against winn’s lips. “but, there’s a problem.” 

winn frowns, the worst coming to mind.

“what’s wrong? i’ll fix anything you don’t like..”

he trails off when he feels clark’s hand trail down to his chest, fingers mindlessly playing with the buttons.

clark narrows his eyes in a lust filled state. 

“i think we should give it a little welcome home, don’t you think,” clark murmurs, unbuttoning the first button on winn’s shirt. 

winn lets out a shaky breath when clark’s hand comes to squeeze his ass.

“that sounds like a good idea,” winn says as clark begins to dip down to kiss his neck. “i can go show you the bedr- ahh.”

clark presses little nibbles to the skin, rubbing his cock again winn’s. he reaches into winn’s pocket to pull out the black blindfold. he waves it in front of him playfully. 

“you said you wanted to save it for later, but winn, i feel right now would be perfect,” clark says lustfully. 

winn swallows hard. “god, yes,” he chokes out, and clark takes that as all the permission he needs.

clark pushes winn down onto the mattress first, ripping the rest of the shirt off, popping off a few buttons. 

“clar—“

clark places an index finger over winn’s lips to silent him. 

“shh,” he murmurs.

winn glares at him before clark finally removes his finger. 

”god i’m gonna fuck you so good,” clark goes on, kissing down winn’s stomach before stopping at his jeans. he pulls them down without ease and discards them with his shoes and boxers on the floor. 

winn sighs, letting out a pleased whimper. 

“please, clark. i want it,” winn begs softly, pushing his hips up when clark traces delicate kisses over his pale thighs.

“and i’ll give it to you. i always give you what you want, don’t i?” clark asks, sucking a bruise into winn’s thigh. a private reminder winn was his.

“y-yeah,” winn stammers, feeling blood rush to his cock. “you’re so good to me, clark.” 

clark glances at the closet. “the handcuffs?” he asks.

“in the top shelf,” winn says. “the key is right next to it.”

within seconds, the handcuffs fall with a mental against metal clang onto the bed. 

winn bites his lip and scoots up the bed, allowing clark to cuff him to the headboard. he places the key on the nightstand. 

“god, you’re so good,” clark murmurs encouragingly. he peppers kisses all over his body because he loves it. loves to worship winn’s body. tell him how good he is, how gorgeous he is. “i think you deserve a reward for that, don’t you?”

winn nods his head violently and clark smirks. he grabs the blindfold and ties it around winn’s eyes. 

“you can feel every little touch. senses so hyped,” clark says, tracing a finger over winn’s tight little hole. 

winn lets in a shaky gasp. “clark, i can’t take it!” he whimpers.

“you’ll take whatever i give you,” clark reminders him with a tsk. “i’ll finger you dry right now if i please. and you’ll take it with no complaints, won’t you? because you’re my good boy.” 

winn nods his head. “nggh, clark..” 

he pulls the pressure of clark’s index finger on his hole, pushing in. no lube. it was fine. winn was already wet enough for clark to finger him.

“clark! clark!” he feels clark begin to scissor deep inside, hitting his prostate on the first go. 

“yeah, yeah i know your body so well,” clark says, trailing his free hand down winn’s hips, hand skating over the curve of his ass. “i know i’m the best that’s ever touched you.” 

winn fucking screams when he feels the pressure of three fingers. usually he took two with no lube, never three. it burned, but he liked it. he wanted more. wanted more of clark.

“you are,” winn says with a nod of his head, feeling hot tears come down his face as he fucks down on clark’s fingers. “you've ruined me for everybody else. god, clark.. just fuck me.” 

clark raises an eyebrow, pulling his fingers out, causing winn to whine and buck into nothing.

“fuck you?” he questions. “baby, i don’t know if you’ve done enough for me to fuck you.” 

winn feels himself begin to panic. he needs clark’s cock and he needs it now.

“no, no clark please. please, clark! i’ve been so good. i’ll be your good little whore, just...just please fuck me. your cock is so big. it’ll feel so good fucking me open.” he trembles, and clark caves in.

“alright,” he sighs. “if you insist.” clark bites winn’s bottom lip and licks over the shell of his ear. “but i make no promises. you want me to fuck you, wanna be my good little whore, i’ll fuck you so hard you won’t walk for a week. won’t be able to sit without the harsh pain in your ass that was once my large cock.”

though blindfolded, clark could sense the challenge in winn’s eyes.

“make it a month,” he responds, and clark loses it.

winn heads the faint sound of a lube cape popping open, and begins to grind his hips down onto the bed, waiting for clark’s dick.

clark places both hands on winn’s hips and lifts them up for a better angle, winn’s ass in his lap. winn gets no warning, but he can feel the pressure of clark’s massive dick.

winn feels the head go in, and slowly the rest. 

“good?” clark asks once’s he's fully seated.

“good,” winn responds with a pant. 

finally, clark begins to thrust, hips grinding against winn’s.

winn pulls on the handcuffs, grunting as he lifts his hips to fuck on clark’s vicious thrusts.

“oh, clark!” winn gasps, wishing he could sink his blunt nails into clark’s back, scratch up the skin in vengeance for fucking him this hard. “f-faster, please.”

how could clark deny him? 

he thrusts faster, so fast the sound of slapping skin begins to emit from the room. winn wraps his legs around clark’s hips, realizing this was the closest contact he’d get.

“you’re so beautiful,” clark murmurs in winn’s ear. “i’d put you on film. showcase you for everyone to see. but no one would touch. only i could. i’d show your puffy hole to the camera, dripping with my come. they’d want you so bad only i could have you.” 

winn is sobbing now, toes curling. he can feel blotches form as he cries. 

if he could just...

“clark!” he cries in desperation. “the cuffs!”

clark seems to be sick on winn’s hands not on his body, so he grabs the keys, but fumbles with the lock, determined not to break his rhythm. 

finally the cuffs are discarded on the floor.

letting out a moan of relief, winn runs his hands down clark’s back, biting his shoulder and kissing up his neck.

but the sensation doesn’t last long.

“get on your stomach,” clark demands.

winn gives him a curious look but does as clark says, fumbling a little as he couldn’t see. clark helps, hands on his hips to guide him.

winn feels embarrassed and exposed as nothing happens. clark was just watching him.

“god, that ass,” clark finally whines, throwing his head back. a hand comes down to squeeze the asscheek.

winn lifts it up, showing it for clark. that it was his.

clark grips it again, leaning down to bite it. 

“gonna fill it all with my come,” clark whispers before climbing on winn, thrusting back in with no warning.

winn screams, gripping the sheets and trying to lift his hips up to fuck back on it, but clark pushes his hips down.

“no,” he growls, muscular chest pressing into winn’s back. “take what you get.” 

winn shudders, letting out a pleased moan. 

“clark, i’m coming,” winn sobs, turning his face to the side as he continues to cry. “p-please let me come.” 

“fuck,” clark swears, dicking winn down, thrusts hard with slapping skin involved. “fucking hell, winn. come. come for me. come like the good little whore you are.” 

winn lets out a choked sob before finally coming, soiling the sheets.

clark isn’t far after, coming in winn’s ass. he slumps against winn for a few minutes before rolling to the side with an exhausted sigh. 

winn slaps a hand over his bare chest.

“next time,” he pants. “i’m gonna ride you, and when you come, you’re gonna rim me until i cry.” 

clark turns his to him, smirk on his face.

“i can look forward to that.”


End file.
